During construction and maintenance work on buildings and the like, the workers often need to use alternately two different pieces of tool, such as a drill and a screwdriver or two different kinds or sizes of screwdrivers.
When using drill bits and screwdriver bits driven by a power tool, it may be quite time-consuming to switch between the different tool bits because the previously used tool bit must be dismounted from the power tool, and the new tool bit must be located and mounted in the power tool.
A partly solution to this problem is provided in international patent application WO 02/14019 A2, in which is disclosed two-ended screwdriver bit with different screwdriver tips at the two ends, respectively. This solves the problem of locating the tool bit to be mounted in the power tool as it is already there, when the other end of the two-ended tool bit is being used. However, the tool bit still needs to be mounted in a drill chuck (see for instance FIG. 7), which must be opened and closed by rotation, which takes some time. Furthermore, a two-ended tool bit is needed for every combination of two tool types that may be relevant for the given work situation.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,290,470 B1 disclosed a better solution, in which the tool bits are changeable and the drill chuck does not need to be opened and closed to change the tip in use.
However, it is still rather cumbersome to reverse the reversible bit holder (reference 42) as the sleeve (ref 62) needs to be removed to do so.
The invention provides a solution, which is less space-consuming, more flexible and in which the mounting and dismounting of a tool, such as a reversible tool bit holder is easier and faster than in the examples known in the art.